Trial by Fire
by JonasReed-2110
Summary: First naruto fic, I suck at summeries, Ocs involved i'm going to wait for feedback from reviews before i continue.


It had been a slow day for ayame, aside for naruto popping by that morning she'd had reletivly few custumers

"Hey Jonas-kun, anything you fancy?" Ayame Chirped happily at the boredom of a slow day being banished by his visit.  
>"Just a Seafood ramen, Ayame-san." He replied half heartedly. After walking out back and telling her father she came back in to lean on the counter with her arms crossed under her reasonably sized chest. "So, how are you liking konoha?"<br>"My clan didn't realy want to be here." Jonas Sighed wearily, "After kumo got it's ass caught trying to make off with the byakugan, we were sent here as compensation."  
>Ayame looked at Jonas with curiosity. "So, why don't we ever see any others? Don't they like raman?" she mock pouted but quickly caught herself after seeing his eyes darken.<p>

Teuchi Came through and placed the ramen in front of jonas but seeing the scarred teen's troubled visage and his daughter's concrned look, chose not to make a nusence of himself and went back inside..  
>"I'm one of the last ones left," Jonas spoke softly, staring down into his broth, "a severl days ago a lynch mob rolled through the compound we were given. we lost most of the clan to the mob."<br>Ayame quickly noted the shaking of his shoulders,'He's barely holding himself together' "How many, Jonas-kun? who did you lose?" worry clearly etched on her face and in her voice.  
>A lone tear, ran it's course down his right cheek. All Jonas managed to get out before decending into sobs was "All of them ayame-san, all of them, it's just me and the kids now."<p>

-Same time at the Hokage Tower-

Sarutobi Hiruzen had been watching Jonas since ANBU had alerted him to multiple worrysome purcheses, consisting of not only Funeral incence in quite a large quantity, but also Four Black funeral kiminos, one his size and three smaller.  
>As far as he had known; Jonas wasn't in charge of any children, and for almost a week now he'd yet to see any of his clan members or any reports from his ANBU on seeing any of the Reed clan aside for Jonas either.<br>And now he knew, `but weren't they a shinobi clan? how would a simple mob wipe them all out? unless-`

-Back at Ichiraku's Raman-

Ayame had moved around the counter and was comforting Jonas who was reining himself back under control.  
>"Jonas-san what do you mean just you and the kids?, your clan was a shinobi clan, how could they be defeated by a mob?" Asked a teary eyed Ayame.<br>"The Raikage-teme, He sealed us, all of the techniques native to kumo's academy and jutsu library. He sealed all of our memories of them, said it was for Kumo's Benefeit." Jonas spat, venom dripping from each word, "he left us defenceless, knowing we'd be targeted thoroughly, by civilians and retred nin alike." Ayame recoiled from the sheer betrayal and sorrow in his voice.

A stray thought went through her mind, `Did he say, kids?` "Jonas, you said it was you and the kids, where are they?" ayame queried, wondering for their saftey.  
>Jonas shifted, looking around for anyone within earshot, satisfied he whispered loud enough for her to hear. "They're in a safe room we installed as soon as we got here, it's well hidden and i was the last line of defence gaurding it. After i delt with the group that got through, none came in my direction so i waited for the remaining mob to leave."<p>

"But how do you know they're still there? what about food and water... or air?" Ayame questioned quickly.  
>teuchi had chosen this time to walk through from the back and put another bowl of ramen on the counter... surprisingly in an empty seat.<br>"They know not to open the door unless i give them the password, and they have all the supplies they need inside with them. And it's not airtight, but the vent is on the outside of the building, and they've still got power.

-Same Time In the Hokage Tower-

Hiruzen was fuming, he vowed to find the people who did this and make them pay dearly, he knew Jonas is still young and just a chunnin so he wouldn't be able to defend his clan on the council. `but perhaps they'd listen to me? as hokage i rule both konoha and the council, i'd better have inochi scan his mind though to see if it's all true. If it was it would also give him a second clan head's backing. Hiashi would try and overrule the council nomatter if the ino-shika-cho were backing the hokage or not.` 


End file.
